1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solid-state color imaging device which employs a mosaic filter together with a solid-state imaging device having a plurality of photosensors arrayed in the form of a matrix.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, solid-state imaging devices employing CCDs (charge coupled devices) and MOSTs (metal oxide semiconductor transistors) have been vigorously developed. For example, the CCD type solid-state imaging device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,884, and the solid-state imaging device employing MOSTs is disclosed in J. D. Plummer et al, "A Low-Light-Level Self-Scanned MOS Image Sensor", 1972, IEEE, International Solid-State Circuits Conference. It has also been attempted to put these solid-state imaging devices into color devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,065 may be referred to.
The solid-state color imaging devices hitherto proposed, however, have such various disadvantages that the utilization factor of light is inferior, that the resolution is low, that a moire pattern appears and that a signal processing circuit is complicated.